Station 22: The Birth of the Empress
is the twenty-second episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Mio suddenly recovers a memory of their hometown, in that around this time of year they had a festival for the stars, and Right remembers as well. As they search for their hometown, the wedding of Emperor Z and Miss Gritta commences, and General Schwarz takes over the Ressha in the ToQgers' absence. Plot After being found by Emperor Z, Miss Glitta is forced to return to Castle Terminal out of fear for General Schwarz's well-being. As the final preparations for the wedding are underway, Baron Nero attempts to warn Emperor Z of Madame Noir's treachery before being knocked back by the Emperor's power for his attempt on Miss Glitta's life. Soon after, General Schwarz reveals he has abandoned Miss Glitta for his own ambition, and the wedding ceremony commences. Madame Noir makes her move and has Miss Glitta devour Emperor Z to take his power for her own. With Emperor Z gone, General Schwarz can now attack the Rainbow Line without restraint. On the Ressha, Mio reveals she has recovered an important memory of their hometown that they were going somewhere during a summer festival. This causes Right to remember that they were going to their secret base to see the stars. They now know that they might find their hometown by finding seaside places with star-gazing festivals. During the search, Mio admits that her recovered memory was not all happy before the ToQgers are alerted to General Schwarz's appearance. Joined by Akira, the six ToQgers fight the Shadow Line forces while the Kuros hijack the Ressha and Miss Glitta appears in her new Empress of Darkness state. After Empress Glitta tells him to stop playing around, General Schwarz pilots ToQ-Oh to battle Diesel-Oh and Build Dai-Oh. Things become worse when Empress Glitta joins the fray in the Imperial Kurainer Robo, overpowering the Ressha combinations while the main ToQgers begin to remember the night of the festival ended with their town swallowed by darkness. Cast * : **Young Right: * : **Young Tokatti: * : **Young Mio: * : **Young Hikari: * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Kuliner Announce Voice: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Birth of the Empress: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Tripping Scene': All five core ToQgers *'Everyone's Train Corner': Omitted *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 39, . DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Station 21: The Runaway Bride, Station 22: The Birth of the Empress, Station 23: United Hand in Hand and Station 24: Pass the Junction. DSTD08946-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08946-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢女帝の誕生 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢女帝の誕生 Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi